This disclosure relates generally to hot line clamps which provide a conductor connector with a power line. More particularly, this disclosure relates to hot line clamps which employ a pair of cooperative jaw members to clamp against a hot line and implement a connection for a conductor.
In hot line clamps, to which the present disclosure relates, a pair of jaw members clamp against an overhead power line. A hot stick engages an eye bolt of the clamp and is employed for torquing and securing the cooperative jaws onto the power line. The upper jaw member may include an extension to guide the clamp onto the power line during installation. The clamp is typically loaded by a coil spring to compensate for temperature differentials, including cold flow, and to offset variations associated with the torquing of the eye bolt.
Hot line clamps are typically employed in overhead line operations at significant heights above the ground and require torquing from below by a hot stick. The hot stick, which typically has a fiberglass composition and extends several feet, is manipulated by the lineman from an elevated bucket at a distance from the hot line clamp installation. The repetitive installation of numerous such conventional clamps can result in significant stress on the body joints of the installer. Typically, several complete rotations are required to sufficiently load the jaws of conventional line clamps to adequately secure the hot line clamp in place.